


Wolf Brother

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Freeform, Friends to Enemies, Jealousy, Oneshot, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-500, causes death of a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: There was a time when Man and Wolf were brother. There was a time when the two brother were inseparable. But those times have long since passed. One brother's jealousy causes him to kill the other. As punishment, he is stripped of his memories and exiled. Now the brothers' people will forever be enemies, unless the broken bond can be mended.





	Wolf Brother

Once long ago

When the Earth was new

Man and Wolf were brothers

***

Mother Earth told the siblings

Look out for one another

Protect each other

***

Man and Wolf

Agreed to their mother’s terms

***

Wolf taught Man

How to hunt

Respect Mother Earth

To believe in their spirit

***

Man taught Wolf

About stories

Tracking animals

Using nature to better yourself

***

The time came

Brothers parted ways

***

Man chose to live during the day

Under the light

Of Brother Sun

Wolf lived

Under the guidance

Of his Sister Moon

And the stars.

That was the life

Of Wolf

And

His brother Man

***

When Wolf

And Man

Came across each other

In the forest

They remembered their mother’s words

***

For many years

The brothers and their people

Became wiser

More noble

***

But Wolf had

More wisdom

Than Man

***

Man asked

Mother Earth

To give him

Wisdom as Wolf

***

Earth

Denied

Her son’s request

***

Enraged

Man vowed revenge

On his brother

***

The next time

The brothers met

Man killed Wolf

***

When Father Sky

found out

What Man had done

He was furious

***

He punished Man

Making him forget

About his mother

Brother

His animal friends

***

To this day

Man and Wolf

Are enemies

***

But

things can change

All that’s needed is

Hope


End file.
